


Doctor Potan

by StarlightFS



Category: The Dog Island
Genre: ZoomyLake Treelywoods GreenMeadows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-11 13:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightFS/pseuds/StarlightFS
Summary: This story is based before the events in The Dog Island (the game)btw all the characters are dogs.





	1. A Happy couple

"How was work today?" Anna greeted her boyfriend as he comes back from work. Potan wipes his paws before stepping in, "the usual. Do you wanna go to Zoomy lake?"

Anna smiles and replies "Of a coarse. The entrance to Treely woods from here is closed. We are going to have to get in from Green Meadows instead." They leave Pupsville and enter the Green Meadows. They slowly walk into Treely woods with out getting noticed by any creatures. Walking down the shore of the lake infested with alligators, they glance at each other. They know a safe and fast route to the island they like to spend time together on. They sit together on the island and watch the sunset.

"I was unable to save one of my patients today." Potan sighs and continues, "I don't know why. I haven't seen a dog that ill before."

  



	2. The Head Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Potan and Emma just having some tea in the cafe before a calm day slowly becomes a day of despair.  
> Based on The Dog Island (the game)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its in Anna's POV in some points

_3 months later.._

Anna was in the cafe with Potan talking about Hans new art work. "Do you think we should buy it?" Potan suggests.

"I think- _cough-_ that its a gre- _cough cough-at."_ Anna struggles to reply. The world start to go blank.

 Dr. Potan was listening to Emma's heart using a stethoscope. He was now wearing his head mirror. The head mirror was a gift from Emma. He never wears it outside of work. He looks up to see if Emma is awake. Their eyes meet and Dr. Potan turns slightly pink but quickly returns to normal. "I see that you are finally awake." Dr. Potan says in a firm tone.

 

>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry these have to be short i wish i had more time to work on them sorry.


	3. Childhood Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna goes to see Obaba the witch

Its been a few days of this terrible cough. Obaba and I have set up an appointment to meet about the sickness. I know that Potan wants the best for me but I think he is tying to hard to treat me. I waited till Potan has fallen asleep and slipped out of the house. I walked slowly trying not to wake up anyone. I was stopped on the way by a small black Labrador Retrieve. It was Alex, Amalia's little brother. Alex said something but it was hard to catch with his quiet and soft voice. I assumed he was asking what I was doing, "I was umm going to collect some flowers at the Treely woods." I think he believed me because he just walked away afterwards. 

I reached Obaba's house. I knock on the door. I could feel the warmth from inside. Obaba was a traditional healer, a witch. Obaba opened the door with a sad yet welcoming face . Obaba and I were great childhood friends until a year ago when i started to spend more time with Potan and pushed away all my family and friends.

I enter and was overwhelmed with the nostalgia. The fireplace that brings warmth and spits out ashes was in the front of the cottage. The big tree trunk table was in the middle and Obaba sitting on the right of it. Behind Obaba were two clay pots. I take a seat in front of the Shih Tzu dog wearing a witch hat and a silver bracelet. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you are confused here  
> Dr. Potan : http://dogisland.wikia.com/wiki/Dr._Potan  
> Zoomy Lake: http://dogisland.wikia.com/wiki/Zoomy_Lake  
> Pupsville: http://dogisland.wikia.com/wiki/Pupsville  
> Green Meadows: http://dogisland.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Meadows  
> Obaba: http://dogisland.wikia.com/wiki/Obaba  
> Alex: http://dogisland.wikia.com/wiki/Alex


End file.
